Sasuke's Dillema
by The Red Abyss
Summary: Sasuke wants Kushina as his love interest but could he succeed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Naruto.**

 **Warning: not for kids, MA rated, Grammar mistakes.**

 **Sasuke's Dillema:**

Sasuke sat in his mother's lap with his feet folded in her lap. Peoples were coming and going after congratulating him on completing sixth year of his age. Most of the clan members were done and most of the Shinobis of Konoha were also there, not everyone but only close people and VIPs and nobles. They had arrangements for everything like drinking, dancing, eating, chatting and resting.

Beside his mother sat his father and his elder brother Itachi.

Though it was Sasuke's birthday and he was happy but still he was not content and only he knew why. He had been waiting for her, Kushina Uzumaki. He was looking at every guest that walked in the door.

It had started when he turned five. It was a time when he started to remember things and names and faces. He sat in his mother's lap when he saw her and her blood red hair, her lips, her cheeks, her breasts, her legs and when she spoke he felt like melodies were playing for him. When she came close to him his heartbeat started to pound in his chest like it will burst out of his ribcage. He gripped his chest. He didn't hear anything around him. His mind, body and soul was focused on her, her face and voice which was angelic and melodic. He just unconsciously nodded when she congratulated her. His voice stuck in his throat. He never saw something or someone so deadly beautiful. How could someone be so beautiful? It was not fair. He didn't know it but it was love at first sight.

And then his reverie broke when a blond boy of his age peeked from behind her legs. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, who was he. He felt like a thorns in flowers. Was he a love rival? He could guess he was her son and she would obviously love him. So of course he was a love rival and Sasuke didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. She was his love and no one was allowed to have her love except him. Five years old Sasuke glared at the blond boy and a few moments later the blond boy, who was feeling shy and timid just moments before, suddenly opened his eyes wide, stood straight with confidence and returned his glare with equal intensity. A glaring contest started between them.

Suddenly Sasuke's mother voiced his name, ''Sasuke, she is my best friend Kushina Uzumaki...'' Mikoto said and Sasuke smiled. She was his mother's best friend so the visits would be recurring events which brought a smile to his pale face.

''And he is her son Naruto Uzumaki'' she said and Sasuke didn't even look at him. He felt instant hatred towards the dirty blond boy and felt like he was beneath him.

''And he is Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze'' she introduced and Minato ruffled his hair and Sasuke hated him immediately for unknown reasons.

After that night, Kushina visited Mikoto often and vice-versa and every time they visited each other Sasuke would try to be close to Kushina. He would sit beside her and Kushina playfully would put her hand on his head, caress his cheeks and back. And whenever she did that he was completely red but still he felt like he achieved something but these sessions would cut short because of her son.

So he couldn't go further and increase his intimacy with much happened in that year and he didn't confront her son very much which made him think that her son gave up.

So he looked around as he waited for his love interest to arrive to his birthday party anxiously. He looked towards the front door waiting desperately. He wanted to ask his mother if she was coming but couldn't. He couldn't reveal that he was waiting for her and it would be embarrassing. But before he could go in depression her eyes widened when she appeared with her husband and son though his eyes were only for her. His face brightened and a smile appeared on his face as he looked at her coming closer to him. She was so beautiful that he just wanted to keep looking at her. He took her gifts graciously and her heartbeat almost stopped when she kissed his cheek.

She leaned up and with her family went away.

This continued in same fashion for two more years till he was eight and time between it was normal. The visits continued and he always tried to get closer to her and as he grew up, as he started to understand women body he tried more to get closer but it seemed to him that as he was growing up she was trying to lessen the body contact between them. But he didn't give up and continued his efforts.

There was a time when he confessed to her. It was two days before his eighth birthday. His mom went to visit Kushina with him. They chatted for a while and then Kushina went into the kitchen to make tea while his mother read a magzine.

He stood up and went to the kitchen and stood a few feet away from him. He looked at her from behind. Even her behind was sexy. She was wearing a loose T-shirt and shorts which came to her mid thighs. He saw her creamy pink thighs and long legs. He understood female anatomy now and that is why his mind was filled with these thoughts.

He had a sudden urge to touch her thighs and his hand unconsciously touched her thighs and slowly caressed them. Kushina immediately turned to him. She smiled innocently, ''Oh Sasuke, You wanted something. You can tell me, okay. Don't be shy around me" she said and he looked down. He wanted to say it; he wanted to say he wanted her. He loved her and then he couldn't help it and blurted, ''I love you aunt Kushina'' he said and Kushina looked at him for a second with blank eyes and then grinned, ''Awwww...Sasuke-chan loves me''

She cooed and ruffled his hairs, ''That's so cute Sasuke'' she said and turned to her tea.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. She was treating him like a kid, 'Damn it I know everything about a woman' he thought and suddenly her son popped from nowhere ruining the moment for him.

He told her few more times that he loved her but she always treated him like a child. So he didn't know what to do. And then he became busy in training. He trained for two years and didn't get to see his love much often but whenever he could get time he would now go alone to her house and spent as much time as he could there with her. Though they just talked but he knew she was interested in him. He could feel it in her voice and her body language. He would sit on the same couch as her and she would often ruffle his hair, pinch his cheeks and sometime even kiss his cheeks. The time he liked most was when she would hug him to her side of the breast by one arm and he would immediately smother his nose in the side of her clothed breasts. He would be aroused just from her smell. He was red most of the time from embarrassment and he hated it he wanted to get rid of his embarrassment. So he started to reciprocate her advances, as he thought they were. Now he also touched her arms which were always naked. She always wore a T-Shirt and shorts at home so he could always see her skin and her giggling melons in her tight T-shirt. He sometime even put his hand on her thigh but a second later she would gently remove his hand and he hated it. He wanted to put his hand back on her thigh forcefully and then explore the skin and the treasure.

He was admitted to the academy at ten and was expected to be a genius like his brother and he was a genius. All of the children were lower than him, even Kushina's son. That dumb Naruto. He didn't even want to see him. He always considered him as a person beneath him and treated him like one. He had no interests in Sakura and Ino. He only showed a bit interest because Naruto liked Sakura and Sakura was ready to drop her panties for Sasuke whenever he wanted.

Now it was harder to meet his love because he would leave at eight for academy and return at four in the afternoon. After that his father or his brother would train him.

Both of them often busy so he found a solution of his problem of not being able to see his love. He told his father that he would like to train under Kushina Uzumaki whenever he or his brother were unavailable or busy and they agreed.

They talked to Kushina and she refused but the insistence from Minato made her cave in and she accepted reluctantly.

Now three days a week Sasuke was with Kushina, from six to eight. It wasn't much but still it was enough to quench his heart by staying close to his love.

Kushina trained him in taijutsu for one hour and then she made him work on the seals. It was tough but he managed.

He was getting closer and Sasuke was sure of it. He could tell from the glances and smiles she gave him. She still kissed him on the cheek though she didn't pinch them anymore and he was thankful for that. He hadn't confessed to her for a year now and he decided to not do it until he was a genin. She will see his success and how strong he was and then he would confess.

Though he had decided but it was getting hard for him to control his hormones whenever he was with her. While training him she would sweat profusely and her T-shirt would cling to her body emphasizing her large melons and showing her bra. Sasuke felt disappointed that she wore bra under the T-shirt but it was enough material for him to masturbate in the nights and then sleep having dreams of his love in his arms.

Then after one hour she would go to shower but only after giving him seals to work in meantime but it was impossible for him because he would imagine her taking a shower, water cascading down her smooth hot and sexual body. And when Kushina would return he would have a full blown erection in his pants. It was hard for him to hide it so he wasn't sure if she knew it or not.

This second hour used to be completely waste for him because he couldn't concentrate on anything.

One more year passed and now he was eleven. He knew he will have to up his game or he would never be able to win her heart.

So the opportunity came when it was his twelfth birthday. Just like always everyone was invited for the party.

Kushina arived with his family wearing a heart throbbing dress, which was a white gown decorated with different red coloured flowers and small beautiful things but on second note she was beautiful whatever she wore.

He was sitting on his chair when she came and presented her gift from whole family. She leaned down to give it to him and Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the cleavage as her large breasts hung down but before he could get more she kissed him and abruptly stood up and went away with his family.

After doing all the birthday formalities which were boring Sasuke went to look for Kushina and found him dancing with her husband. He waited till Minato relieved her but before he could go her son got her for a dance and he didn't like their closeness.

He walked up to the pair and asked for a dance. Kushina and Naruto looked at each other for a moment and Naruto nodded.

Sasuke's height came to her breasts. His eyes in front of her melons so he had to look up in her eyes, ''You look beautiful, aunt Kushina'' he complimented and Kushina smiled, ''Thank you and you look handsome too'' she returned back the complement.

Sasuke smiled, ''No seriously, you are the most beautiful woman here in this party'' he said making Kushina chuckle, ''Oh Come one Sasuke, you are exaggerating now but anyway Thanks again'' she said playfully as both of her hands rested on his shoulders and Sasuke smiled as he looked in her violet eyes. He wanted to drown in those eyes.

''You know I don't really like those parties. They bore me'' he said making Kushina raise an eyebrow, ''Then don't throw them but on second note you get gifts too'' she said with a grin making Sasuke sigh, ''Ah, same old, same old. I am tired of getting these repeatedly. If they want to give me a gift then use their brain and bring something new...''He said and moved with her as they danced.

He pulled Kushina closer making her surprise. He looked at her eyes, ''Kushina-san will you give me something new'' he asked in a low but husky voice and with a twinkle in his eye.

''What do you want'' she asked without waiting time and in an equal husky voice bordering on seductive.

Sasuke smiled in lust, ''First promise me you will give it to me'' he said almost demanded in anticipation, unable to control his feelings.

Kushina chuckled making Sasuke's grip tighten around her waist and pull her to his hips. He knew she was treating him like a kid again but damn it couldn't she feel his cock.

''Sasuke, you will be a gennin next year and will be counted in adults so now one year before that I can assume you an adult so You are not a kid anymore and making promises like you want me to is quite dangerous. I would have done it till two years ago but not now but still I would like to hear what you want'' she explained to him in clear terms she didn't want to increase the sexual tension more on Sasuke's part and she could see Sasuke's depression, ''Come on tell me what you want'' she asked again aware of his grip around her waist and his hardness against her thighs.

Sasuke was nervous now. He wanted her to go on a romantic date with him and then in the end kiss him and may be make love but now after hearing her he felt nervous. His grip loosened and Kushina immediately made an inch of space between them.

Sasuke sighed and looked up at her with desperation in his eyes.

Kushina smiled, ''Aww...come on, come here'' she said as she pulled him for a hug putting his face in her breasts but not tightly which made Sasuke disappointed though he himself smothered his face in her soft breasts feeling his cock throb in his pants.

Kushina looked up to see her son patting her shoulder. He looked at Sasuke smiling and Sasuke looked back at Naruto with hate filled eyes and left the dance floor.

After that time he felt depressed but in the end he decided to go according what he had planned. He would propose her when he would be a gennin and if she tried to excuse herself then he would argument and will make her see that he loved her more than anything or anyone in the world.

But the problem would be her family, her husband. Though once she accepts his love, her husband wouldn't be a problem. He would make her divorce him.

The main problem would be her son Naruto. He sighed and then smirked, ''Well once the divorce finalize I would take care of him myself'' he said to himself and continued his days just like before. Though now he started to take liberties whenever Kushina was near him. He would wrap his arm around her shoulder, hug her tightly, put hands on her thighs when he had the chance or rub her arms up down.

That was as far as he could reach and lo and behold the day came for the Gennin exam and the same day was his birthday.

He had a few papers in which he had the highest score and then they had practicals like sparing, small seals and taijutsu, clone jutsu etc.

Sasuke wanted Naruto as his opponent badly but unfortunately failed. He wanted to beat him to pulp and show him his place and his own beside his mother and show him who was going to take his mother and own her.

He saw Naruto spar with Kiba and in seconds Kiba was down. He fought with Neji and defeated him.

All the students were in the classroom when they were given their results according to their rolls which were according to alphabets.

So Naruto was announced a gennin before Sasuke and he immediately ran off out of the room and academy. Sasuke grunted at his ungracious behaviour.

He got his gennin certificate and decided that it was the day for his proposal. He was giddy as hell. His heartbeat thumped in his chest. He wandered what she would do after accepting him. He wanted her to kiss him badly. A full mouth kisses ravaging each other's mouth. He could feel his dick getting hard. His imagination couldn't be controlled. He decided he would kiss her in front of her son and have her long legs wrapped around his waist erotically as he would hump her dry.

He entered in Kushina's home's main gate.

''Unck'' he groaned as his dick strained his boxer. He didn't care if people saw it.

He passed a window.

He was going to show it to Kushina today and then...''Fuck mommy'' Sasuke heard it clear, very clear. He immediately came back to the window he had just passed and what he saw made his eyes pop out of his sockets literally and his dream of having Kushina shattered in the ground in very small pieces.

It was a house made up of glass completely and Sasuke felt like someone threw a stone in it breaking it, shattering in uncollectable pieces. His dreams, plans, everything destroyed into the ground without even having a shred of mercy on him.

He gripped the window sill tightly as his knuckles turned white and stared unconsciously at the scene in front of him.

''Ah ah ah fuck your slut mommy harder baby. Punish this pussy for fucking her own son'' Kushina exclaimed as she shrieked in pleasure with every thrust her son Naruto made in her welcoming womb, ''Don't worry, you slut mommy. I am going to punish this pussy...'' he growled and slapped her ass cheek making her pussy tighten on his cock, ''I will fuck this slutty pussy until this is loose and used and red from all the crashing and smashing it's going to have in its deepest depths from my cock. I will continue to fuck it until I put a baby in there. You are not on the pill are you slut'' he said from gritted teeth as it was getting hard for him to control any longer.

Kushina gritted her teeth in pleasure, "F-fuck baby...no...Baby I am not on the pill. Fuck me, breed me, impregnate me, and stuff a baby in my womb" she screamed as she came hard on his cock and started her journey for another one. Naruto grabbed her hips tighter and ploughed in her pussy like a madman making her thrash every time.

Sasuke looked with wide eyes and a tent in his own pants. He was rubbing it from above his zip. He couldn't believe at his own eyes. He couldn't believe that his love could be so dirty, so vile and still so hot. He always thought her to be a prim and proper woman with strict morals who loved her husband and son. How the hell could she turn out like this? She was not his love. She was a sexy beast drowned in lust of carnal desires. He felt pain in his chest and clutched his chest.

He looked down and saw his own cock straining his pants. He immediately squeezed it as he looked up and saw Naruto pull his mother's hair lifting her head up with one hand and used other hand to grab her flopping udders under her.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for him as he looked at the mother and son pair mating like an animal. Though he was confused what to do, He was angry for sure but he was utterly humiliated.

The innocent and kind Kushina he had known was just an outside persona, not the real Kushina. He felt a gread deal of pang of hurt in his heart. His heart beat was already racing.

He was infuriated with Kushina now, making faces like a whore and like the ones he had only seen in mangas where a mother is taken and have fucked the shit out of her pussy. Her mouth was open in ecstasy emitting pleasurable growls and moans and gasps whenever he pulled on her hairs and slapped and slammed in her tight pussy.

How could she make such a face with that bastard. His eyes fell where they were connected. He wanted to close his eyes but couldn't dare as he looked at his fat and long cock going in and out. Her pussy was snug to it and his cock was stretching it beyond limits and for a moment Sasuke felt like someone had jammed his hand there.

His jaw clenched, it was 'his' pussy, his to love and conquer, to fuck and make those faces for him. How dare he.

Suddenly his eyes widened when he felt a sticky mess in his fingers and then he realized he was pumping his own dick and he had already came and Naruto was still pounding his mother. It made him more humiliated. He looked at her face contorted in pleasure by repetitive mind shattering orgasms. Her tongue was hanging out as she drooled on the ground and her eyes rolled back.

Sasuke could only remember a word which he had read in adult comics, Euphoric.

She screamed again which felt to Sasuke like acid in his ears. His eyes fell on her single flopping tit which was oozing some liquid.

But breasts only milked when the woman would be pregnant. He thought.

His mind and sanity, whatever left of it was in shambles now. Her milk leaking tits were proof that she was knocked up already and he didn't even need to guess whose kid was it.

He saw Naruto tense and then slam wildly in her pussy and then stop and then fell back panting and Kushina fell down in the pond on their mixed fluids and her pussy gushed with Naruto's cum. Sasuke was surprised to see it. How could someone cum so much.

He saw Kushina sat up and turn on her knees and move towards her son like a bitch and when she reached him she nuzzled his now limp cock. Took it in her hands and cleaned it. She kissed the tip and pumped it a few times to bring out whatever let inside. But this time she rubbed it on her lips and teeth and sat up straight and Naruto looked at her and laughed, ''You are really a slut mom. What would Sasuke think if he knew you kissed him with these same lips'' he said as he pinched her nipple making her moan.

''Well I am your slut and who the hell cares about what Sasuke thinks'' Kushina said as she sat down beside her son taking a breather.

Naruto chuckled again, ''But you know it was the most erotic experience when last year you kissed Sasuke with my cum painted on your lips and my cum in your pussy'' he said and Sasuke immediately had to move. He almost puked and felt nauseous. He felt his body temperature rose and his body turn red. Fuck, he groaned. He felt utterly humiliated. He wanted to scratch his cheek off of any residual touch of her lips but he knew there was nothing there.

He sat down on one knee as he came in the street and puked. He was panting hard. He knew he was getting sick. He had to move. He could feel stares of the people.

He slowly stood up and started to move. 'Shit I need to take a shower' he said to himself.

That day his dream and love wasn't the only thing that destroyed. His image of Kushina Uzumaki was also destroyed that day.

''Fuck, How I am going to avoid having a kiss on the cheek by her on my next birthday'' he thought as he made his way to his clan compound.

 **A/N: Do you guys want a second chapter from Naruto's point of view?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **A/N: Well it took a long time but finally it is here.**

 **I have tried to write about each year along with the incidents that happened but still it is hard and impossible to write about every event and incident in each year so you may feel like it is rushed.  
**

 **Warning: Chapter contains strictly mature contents. Only for Mature audiences. The chapter also contains Shota contents so if you are uncomfortable with it don't read it. Grammar mistakes, Grammar freaks don't read.**

Four years old Naruto sat in the bathtub between his mother's legs. His head rested between her breasts which were larger than his head. Kushina's head was resting on the edge of the tub and her eyes were closed and Naruto was playing in the water with his two dolls that was his father and an unknown monster.

"And here comes dad to teach a lesson to the bad monster" Naruto said in a cute baby voice and brought down his father's doll from up into the water, "Dad looks at the monster and takes out his special Kunai and points it at the monster, "Your time has come monster" Dad says and dad disappears and appears on the head of the monster. The monster growls and roars but dad is a powerful ninja and didn't let go of the monster. He pokes the monsters head and it dies but dad realizes that the monster was going to explode so he uses his heroin and disappears and reappears on his previous location. Everyone cheers and hugs and celebrates and the story ends. Yayyyy…." Naruto yelled in excitement and stood up in the water and then sat down in the water again splashing the water out of the tub making Kushina open her eyes and smile, "Are you done with your play" Kushina asked as she caressed his wet hairs, "Yes mommy" he replied with a wide smile showing his teeth.

Then Kushina pouted, "But where were your mommy in the play" she asked and Naruto put a finger on his chin and started to think, "Umm…you were sleeping" he said suddenly making Kushina tilt her head in confusion, "And why was I sleeping" she asked confused.

"Yes….Because you were tired" Naruto answered as he looked down in the water and played in it.

Kushina raised an eyebrow, "And why was I tired" Kushina asked wondering what her son had in his head for her.

"Because you were playing with dad in the night" he replied and Kushina coughed, "wh-what" she asked getting a blush.

Naruto looked at her and jumped at her hugging her naked breasts and looked up at her, "Yesterday, dad said that you are tired because you played with him in the night and that's why he is preparing breakfast" Naruto answered and Kushina turned red with embarrassment and a bit of anger at Minato for telling their son something like that.

Kushina looked at her son, "Listen, we were not playing anything. I had a headache that day. Okay" she said sternly and Naruto knew that expression so he just nodded.

"Okay then let's get out of the water" Kushina said still red from the embarrassment.

They came out of the bathroom and Kushina helped Naruto wear his dress and got herself dressed and decided to have their breakfast.

Naruto was four years old at that time and the apple of the eyes of his parents. He was a normal child, neither outgoing nor much shy but he felt a bit hesitation with new personalities. He knew only four people at that age, his parents, Kakashi and Jiraiya. They were frequent visitors so Naruto remembered their names and faces but he didn't remember anyone else. Kakashi was like a big brother and Jiraiya was his godfather and Kushina was always worried about this because the two people Naruto knew were the biggest perverts of Konoha. She often wondered what would happen if Naruto got infected from their perverted behavior.

Jiraiya and Minato had made Naruto's training schedule already. It would start when Naruto would be six. Minato wanted Naruto to be stronger than him and Kushina also wanted the same but she felt like the age of six was too soon for him to start training but she also knew that it was the reasonable age for becoming a strong shinobi. So with some conditions she agreed with the training schedule and the most important part was that she would train Naruto either before ten or after ten. Minato agreed and made a schedule which suited the condition and decided that Naruto will be trained by Jiraiya and Minato till ten and after that Kushina would take over his training.

Kushina had already started to recite heroic stories of Konoha heroes to her son so that he would already know about them and also feel motivated to be a strong shinobi.

Kushina had been bathing with Naruto since he was born and it was still ongoing but she was thinking to stop it because he was getting older and she wanted him to learn things by doing himself.

So after Naruto turned four Kushina reduced the frequency of bathing with her son and it was in such a way that Naruto didn't notice but today she soaked in the tub with him after a week. She wouldn't admit it but she missed having her son with her in bath for that week. But she had decided to do what was necessary.

So after Naruto turned four Kushina started his verbal training by teaching him about Konoha. She taught him manners about how to talk to elders and always treat a lady with respect and how to behave and talk with others and moreover how to stay calm and cool. The most important thing Kushina wanted Naruto to learn was staying calm and cool headed in difficult times. To achieve that she had started to teach him meditation and Naruto was good at that and when he was about to turn five she could see the effect of meditation in him.

She was always with her son and they had developed an unbreakable bond where only she could understand what her son wanted and felt. They were closer and Kushina was happy about that. She was proud of her son. But in all of this she failed to notice something that also started to grow in her son….and that was possessiveness.

So time came when Naruto was about to turn five but before that he was informed that the Namikaze family was invited in the party of Sasuke Uchiha, second son of Fugaku and Mikoto, his mother's best friend.

It was Sasuke's fifth birthday and Naruto had never met him or didn't remember him. He didn't remember the faces of peoples not important to him. So he didn't want to go but Kushina insisted and in the end he gave up.

Namikaze family arrived at the venue of the party which was a part of Uchiha compound. They handed the invitation to the guards and entered inside and made their way toward Sasuke and his mother.

Kushina and her family walked to Sasuke and Kushina handed him the gift and Sasuke kept looking at her in an unknown reverie making Kushina chuckle, "Happpy birthday Sasuke-chan" she said and Sasuke gulped and nodded unconsciously. His eyes were fixed on her angelic face and that smile was just made for torturing him. He wanted to say something but his voice stuck in his throat.

And then his reverie broke when Naruto peeked from behind Kushina's legs. Naruto felt a bit nervous on seeing someone new. He always felt nervous. But still he looked at Sasuke thinking that he might be a potential candidate for his friendship.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, who was he. He felt like a thorns in flowers. Was he a love rival? He could guess he was her son and she would obviously love him. So of course he was a love rival and Sasuke didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. She was his love and no one was allowed to have her love except him. Five years old Sasuke glared at the blond boy.

Naruto's innocent eyes which were looking for a friend candidate slowly closed and stopped when they were squinting and his blue eyes gleamed in the light. His facial expression changed. The boy who a few moments earlier was feeling shy and timid suddenly opened his eyes wide, stood straight with confidence and returned Sasuke's glare with equal intensity. A glaring contest started between them.

Naruto could see where his eyes were, at his mother and he didn't like it, He didn't like the look in his eyes at all. It was the same feeling which a small child has when someone tells him to share his favorite toy with some other child. His eyes narrowed as he put his hand on his mother's leaning back who slowly stood up and looked at her friend Mikoto.

Suddenly Sasuke's mother voiced his name, ''Sasuke, she is my best friend Kushina Uzumaki...'' Mikoto said and Sasuke smiled as he got to know that she was his mother's best friend. But Naruto's grip on his mother's hand tightened.

''And he is her son Naruto Uzumaki'' Mikoto said and Sasuke didn't even look at him. He felt instant hatred towards the dirty blond boy and felt like he was beneath him.

A faint smirk formed on Naruto's lips and he sighed as his calm instinct kicked in just as his mother had taught him.

''And he is Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze'' she introduced and Minato ruffled his hair and Sasuke hated him immediately for unknown reasons.

After that the Namikaze family moved towards the dining hall and seated themselves. Waiters came and served them food and after eating the food Minato excused himself to talk to some foreign merchants and some nobles which had attended the party.

Soon Kushina's other friends came and sat around the table and started chatting. It was nine when Naruto saw Sasuke coming towards his table with his mother. Sasuke's eyes were on his mother and Naruto didn't like it.

Naruto saw Sasuke coming towards his mother and he immediately twisted his body in his mother's lap and hugged her ample cushions and looked at Sasuke who was fuming which made Naruto smile.

"What's up sweetie" Kushina asked when Naruto suddenly hugged her. she was talking to Yoshino and even though Kushina wanted Naruto to go and play with other children she knew he wouldn't go, no matter what so she just let him sit in her lap.

"Umm….nothing…..I…just feel sleepy" he said and yawned making Kushina raise her eyebrow, "but it's only nine and you sleep at 10.30. Are you tired" Kushina asked and Naruto nodded making her sigh. Now she would have to leave with him and even though she wanted to stay and chat with other peoples she had no choice.

"Okay, then would you like to leave" she asked and Naruto thought well before answering. He didn't want her to leave because of him, "Well…I know you want to stay so if you are fine I can manage like this" he said as he snuggled more to her breast's naked cleavage above her dress's front neck line which covered only half of her breasts, making Sasuke jealous and fume which made Mikoto wonder about his mood.

Kushina smiled, "Aren't you being a thoughtful son, huh" she praised with a smile full of love for her son which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

Naruto smiled and looked up and leaning up kissed her on the lips making Kushina raise her eyebrow, "I love you" he said and put his head back on her busty breasts.

Her friends awed at the display and Kushina grinned, "Hey, he is my lover…..my sweet sweet son" she said with a wide grin and wrapping her arms around him tightly smothered him to her cushions making Naruto smile in her breasts and Sasuke grit his teeth.

Sasuke was on the verge of tears, after all he was a five years old and couldn't get what he wanted for the first time. His parents gave him whatever he wanted. So it was heartbreaking for him because she didn't even look at him.

Kushina again started to chat and soon after Naruto fell asleep in his mother's warm embrace with a smile on his face.

Sasuke looked at the scene with narrowed eyes and promised himself that she would be his, if not today than later.

Naruto opened his eyes and found that it was morning already and he was sleeping with his parents, between them and both of them had their arms on him. He sighed and freeing himself from their arms went outside to get freshen up.

He sat in the living room when Kushina and Minato came. Minato was ready to leave for office and Naruto was waiting for the breakfast so Kushina immediately made breakfast for them.

Next day was Naruto's fifth birthday and he knew everyone would be invited and since Mikoto would be invited, Sasuke would come too.

Next day in his birthday many people came but Naruto was waiting for Sasuke. Mikoto came but not Sasuke which made him relax and enjoy the party with his parents and also with other children on Kushina's insistence. She wanted him to interact more with other children.

Naruto's birthday passed and after that night, Kushina visited Mikoto often and vice-versa and every time they visited each other Sasuke would try to be close to Kushina. He would sit beside her and Kushina playfully would put her hand on his head, caress his cheeks and back and whenever she did that he was completely red but still he felt like he achieved something but these sessions would cut short because of her son.

Naruto had his eyes on Sasuke's every move like he was some kind of detective. He went with Kushina wherever she went which irked Kushina sometimes but she couldn't do anything when Naruto would start crying. Naruto also knew that he couldn't be with his mother every second when either of her friends visited each other so he would go here and there and stroll around and just when he saw Sasuke trying to sit in his mother's lap, Naruto would come immediately and sit in his mother's lap making Sasuke irritate.

But Naruto couldn't do anything when Kushina kissed Sasuke's cheeks or caressed his hairs or back. And even though he didn't like it he couldn't do anything about it. So he stopped doing anything when any action was initiated from his mother. And he didn't try to mull these things over too much and continued as usual.

So Sasuke couldn't go further from what Kushina and he already has and that was an innocent relationship. So he couldn't increase his intimacy with her. So not much happened in that year and he didn't confront her son very much which made him think that her son gave up.

Sasuke's sixth birthday passed and Naruto's sixth birthday also passed as he continued to interrupt Sasuke's advances towards his mother.

But now Naruto had a problem and that was his training. His training was going to start and now he wouldn't be around his mother much or whole day.

He sighed as he looked at his father and Jiraiya sitting across from him. He was sitting in his mother's lap and Kushina had her arms wrapped around him.

Minato looked at his son, "Naruto, we are going to start your training from today so now stop being a mama's boy" Minato said seeing the mother and son duo.

Kushina grinned and Naruto sighed and looked up at his mother, "Mama, do you want me to stop being mama's boy" he asked with a smile and Kushina chuckled, "I didn't say anything like that" she replied and tightened her arms around him.

Naruto looked at his father with a smile and Minato sighed, "You know, sometimes you behave like a rebellious teenage boy" he stated with a sigh.

Kushina and Jiraiya laughed and Minato smiled, "Okay, then let's talk about your training" he said and everyone nodded.

Minato then told them what he had planned. It was pretty simple. Every day, Naruto would be taught about chakra and chakra control and jutsus and everything starting from a low level. But Naruto would have to spend hours on his physical strength and taijutsu. These two things were must.

It was the schedule for a year and when Naruto would turn seven, he would be taught medium level shinobi arts, his physical exercise would be more intense. His chakra control exercises would be harder and so on. It will continue till Naruto turns ten and after that Kushina would take over his training in intense sealing department supported by Jiraiya and himself.

And then his training started with Jiraiya in the back training ground of the house. It was pretty big so it was no problem if they used some big jutsus.

After finishing formalities like finding chakra affinities, brief discussion on chakra and control, Jiraiya told him some chakra exercises and then told him to control his chakra.

After several hours Naruto didn't succeed and Jiraiya sighed, "Naruto, it seems like your mind is somewhere else, what's the problem" he asked and Naruto sighed as his fist closed on the leaf on his palm.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, is there any technique which could help me to be on two places at same time" he asked and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "Well there is, but before that you will have to learn some chakra exercises" JIraiya answered and Naruto's eyes brightened up, "Can you teach me" he asked and Jiraiya shook his head, "No, because like I said, first you need to learn some chakra exercises…" Jiraiya looked at him suspiciously, "but first tell me why do you want to learn this technique" Jiraiya said and Naruto's excitement drained.

Jiraiya put a hand on his head, "Naruto, that technique cannot be learned without having mastered some chakra exercises. But before that I would like to know why are you so adamant to learn that technique" Jiraiya asked hoping that he would be able to know what his student was thinking. Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and opened them, "I….can't tell you that" he said reluctantly and Jiraiya sighed, "Okay, complete the exercises I have told you and I will teach you how to be at two places at the same time" Jiraiya said and went to sit under a tree's shadow and started to work on his new book.

Naruto sighed, he couldn't tell Jiraiya his problem but anyway he had to learn the chakra control to learn that technique, "Okay, stop thinking about Sasuke and let's focus on this" he said to himself with a determinationand closed his eyes and focused.

For next two hours he continued his practice and in the end he cut the leaf in two. Jiraiya was surprised and wondered why he wanted to learn clone technique so badly.

Naruto rested for a bit and then started again and this time cut leaves after leaves.

In seven days he mastered the chakra control by floating the leaves in his palm, burning it. He also did it on small pebbles. He also learned water walking, tree climbing and in just ten days he mastered all chakra control exercises that Jiraiya had taught him and eleventh day they stood in front of each other. Naruto was ready to learn clone technique.

"You know, now I am very curious to know why you want to learn clone technique so much" Jiraiya expressed his curiosity with a grin.

Naruto sighed, "Okay then, listen it. I will leave a clone with my mother so that I won't lose time with her and I would be able to train here with you" Naruto briefed him and looked at Jiraiya. Jiraiya smacked his own forehead.

"That's it. You don't want to lose time with your mother that's why you want to learn this technique and mastered all chakra control techniques" he asked incredulously and Naruto nodded.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. He knew Naruto was hiding something and he wanted to know it, he had to know it. So he walked up to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder and sneakily left a temporary spy seal on him.

Naruto learned Shadow clone technique and left a clone at home. He couldn't tell his mother why he was leaving a clone at home with her so he decided to not tell his mother and let the clone spy on Sasuke from Shadows. But initially his stealth was pretty bad so Kushina caught him at home several times and when she asked what he was doing at home he just answered that he forgot something in the room.

But as time passed his stealth got better and his mother no longer could find his clone and he could easily keep an eye on his mother.

Jiraiya came to know about Naruto's problem but he kept quiet. It was really weird for him to see a six years old boy to do something like this. He couldn't understand how a six year old boy could think something like this. So he just let it go and did his job of training Naruto.

Naruto was keeping a careful eye on Sasuke whenever he visited with his mother or whenever Kushina visited her friend. He could see that with passing time Sasuke was getting bold, he was continuously trying to get closer to his mother and he could also see that his mother was reducing the bodily contact with Sasuke as he was getting older. He was relieved at that thought and he knew that Sasuke also knew that Kushina was withdrawing from him as he was getting older.

But Naruto was surprised at Sasuke's relentlessness. He just wouldn't give up.

The year continued and passed and with it Naruto's training also continued. He would be tired in the evening and would go directly in the shower and after eating dinner would go directly to bed.

One evening, Naruto was tired and dirty after the day's training so he went straight to the shower after shedding his cloths. As he entered in the shower he saw his mother soaking in the tub. He raised an eyebrow, "I thought the shower was empty" he mumbled sleepily.

Kushina smiled, "Well, you can join me in the bath if you want. it's been several days since we bathed together or I can leave" she suggested and tried to stood up but Naruto stopped her, "No, I want to bath with you" he said with a smile and fluttering eyes in sleep and entered in the bath and kissing her on the lips sat down between her legs and relaxed as he leaned back against the front of his mother. He rested his head on her breasts and closed his eyes.

Kushina smiled, it had been several months since they have bathed together. She really liked these sessions with her son but since his training has started, the occasions like that barely came. She caressed his head, "How's the training going" she asked and Naruto mumbled, "good".

Kushina nodded, "And how is Jiraiya teaching you. I mean is he a good teacher according to you" she asked and Naruto nodded.

Naruto turned his body and hugged his mother burying his face in her big beautiful naked breasts, "I miss you" he mumbled in her cleavage and Kushina chuckled, "I miss you too. But your training is more important and you know that" Kushina said caressing Naruto's back as he purred in her breasts.

"But don't worry when you are ten I will teach you and we will spend all the time together" she said and nudged Naruto when didn't get any answer. She sighed when found him sleeping.

Kushina smiled and wrapped her arms around her son tightly increasing the body contact. She never cared about nudity, not with her son or husband nor she ever cared about her kisses with her son. Kushina hoped she would get more sessions like that in the future.

So time passed and Naruto's training continued and Kushina tried to have bath sessions with her son more which were around one in four or five days. But a week before Naruto's eighth birthday Kushina found out about Naruto's clone and everything changed.

Kushina had taken her bath already and was sitting in the living room when Jiraiya came. Naruto had already gone to shower.

Kushina saw Jiraiya, "Oh, Sensei, come sit" she said and he sat down.

"So how Naruto's training going" she asked as she put the magazine down which she was reading.

Jiraiya smiled, "Great, he is a smart kid. He learns everything in just one or second try. The speed he is going I think he would be the strongest before he becomes a Chuunin" he said with a smile and Kushina smiled proudly.

"By the way, where is Naruto's clone? I haven't seen him since I came here" Jiraiya asked looking around and a confused look appeared on Kushina's face, "What clone. There is no clone here" Kushina answered making Jiraiya surprise, "Naruto didn't tell you that he had left a clone here to not loss any time with you" Jiraiya explained and Kushina looked at Jiraiya weirdly and then Jiraiya told her everything that's going on between Naruto and Sasuke for her.

Kushina's eyes widened hearing him. She couldn't believe Naruto would spy on her using his clone. It was just …..Ridiculous, and what the hell was he thinking about Sasuke. How the hell could he think something like that?

Seeing the look on Kushina's face Jiraiya decided to leave.

Kushina's fists clenched in anger as she waited for Naruto. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. She didn't want to do something that she would regret later.

It was ridiculous of Naruto to think that Sasuke would want to steal his mother and even if he tried it why the hell would she leave her son. It was a totally ridiculous thought.

She looked up to see Naruto standing there and looking at her, "Mom, are you okay….." he asked looking at her angry face.

Kushina's eyes narrowed, "Nothing is alright….how can it be alright when a son spies on his own mother and why, because he is afraid that some other child who is at same age as him would steal his mother" she spat in anger and Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Kushina stopped him showing her palm, "Not a damn word. How the hell could you even think something so disgusting? He is just a child and so are you. And why the hell would I leave my own family to be with a child. It is just too damn outrageous….." she almost screamed in anger and Naruto looked down in shame.

He had no regret over what he did but he was upset because he hurt his mother by spying on her. He never thought this consequence. He never thought that it would hurt his mother.

"Naruto you disappointed me so much that I can't describe it. You destroyed my privacy by spying on me….from now on don't talk to me" Kushina exclaimed and went out to cool down.

Naruto fell down on the couch as tears started to run down on his cheeks. His fists clenched in anger at Sasuke. Only if he had stayed away from his mother nothing like this would have happened. He promised himself to pay him back.

It was two days later when Mikoto visited Kushina with Sasuke. Sasuke looked around and found that no one was in the house except Kushina. So he sat beside her and reveled in her presence. Then Kushina went to make tea in the kitchen and Mikoto started to read a magazine.

Sasuke was feeling desperate since his hormones were screaming. He had learned a great deal about women in recent time and knowing how pleasurable it could be he couldn't control it and stood up and went to the kitchen and stood a few feet away from her. He looked at her from behind. Even her behind was sexy. She was wearing a fit T-shirt which was stretched out by her huge bosom making a ninety degree angle from her taut stomach and shorts which came to her mid thighs. He saw her creamy pink thighs and long legs. He understood female anatomy now and that is why his mind was filled with these thoughts. His heart beat had already started racing.

He had a sudden urge to touch her thighs and his hand unconsciously touched her thighs and slowly caressed them. Kushina immediately turned to him. She smiled innocently, ''Oh Sasuke, You wanted something. You can tell me, okay. Don't be shy around me" she said and he looked down. He wanted to say it; he wanted to say he wanted her. He loved her and then he couldn't help it and blurted, ''I love you aunt Kushina'' he said and Kushina looked at him for a second and then grinned, ''Awwww...Sasuke-chan loves me'' She cooed and ruffled his hairs, ''That's so cute Sasuke'' she said and turned to her tea.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. She was treating him like a kid, 'Damn it I know everything about a woman' he thought with narrowed eyes and clenched fists. He looked at her ass which was firm, plump. He wanted to smack her on her ass and show her that he was not a kid. He nodded and lifted his hand to slap her ass but just as he was ready to hit, suddenly her son popped from nowhere ruining the moment for him and he immediately pulled his hand back down.

It was afternoon so Naruto had come to lunch and when he saw Sasuke touching her thighs he wanted to smash his head into the wall and splash it like a watermelon but he controlled it. His mother was already angry with him. But when he heard Sasuke saying I love you, he barely controlled himself but when he saw what Sasuke was planning to do he couldn't control it and went to punch him but at the end moment he turned his hand towards the fridge and took a water bottle. He drank some water from it and looked at his mother. She hadn't looked at him but he knew that she knew that he was there. Sasuke had already returned to his mother.

Sasuke's eighth birthday came and went. Naruto's eighth birthday came and went. Kushina didn't talk to her son even though Naruto tried to talk to her but she stayed silent. Even Minato asked what the problem was but she told him that it was between a mother and son and Minato sighed but he told her that his training was being affected by whatever was going on between them.

So time passed, and with it Sasuke's advances and Naruto couldn't do anything but he would sent his clone at home several times to bring water bottles. He only did that when Sasuke visited his home. Sasuke didn't visit daily but whenever he visited he would try to touch her arms and legs and Kushina didn't help it from Naruto's point of view because sometimes she would also ruffle his hair, pinch his cheek and kiss his cheek. She would sometime hug his head to her side breast by one arm.

Naruto even knew that Sasuke confessed to Kushina several times but he was at least relaxed by his mother's replies which treated Sasuke as a child and He knew Kushina's reaction irritated him.

But when Naruto came to learn that Sasuke's training had started he heaved a sigh of relief because he would have even less time to visit his mother.

Naruto turned nine and Kushina still hadn't talked to him except when it was very important. Naruto was getting impatient, he hadn't talked to his mother for months and it hurt him greatly knowing that it was his own doing. He also knew that his mother was also hurting. He had even seen her crying several times silently. He had seen that pain in her eyes and on her face.

Naruto had had enough and he was fed up of Sasuke's advances towards his mother. He had to do something and the first thing he needed to do was make up with his mother. But unfortunately he didn't get any chances.

One day, it was nine in the night when Kushina was in the shower. It was complete silent. She sat in the tub with her eyes closed. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked at the bathroom ceiling and sighed. She couldn't concentrate on anything since she had stopped talking to her son. She sighed again wondering if it was alright to give him such a punishment. But he wasn't the only one that got punished, she too was hurting and feeling sad. It was hard for her not to talk to him and it was harder to just avoid him like that. She knew it was cruel but what he did was also not something that a kid should do. Was it alright to do that? He was just a kid at that time…..she sighed.

"Okay, I have had enough. Tonight I will talk to him and end this" she said to herself and heard a knock on the bathroom door and heard, "Mom" and moments later saw Naruto coming in without wearing anything.

Kushina looked to the side as she folded her hands under her large floating breasts. Naruto walked up to the tub and fell down on his knees and tears welled up in his eyes, "M-Mom, I am sorry. I am sorry for what I did and I will never do something like this again but mom I can't live like this. I can't go on. Seeing you ignore me, not talking to me, it really hurts. I know what I did hurt you badly but mom….please forgive me. I won't do anything like this again. Mom please start talking to me" Naruto poured his heart out as best as he could from a nine years old's perspective and started crying there while clutching the tub edge.

Tears welled up in Kushina's eyes too. She looked at him and grabbed his arm, "Come up in here" she said in a hoarse voice and Naruto got in the tub between her legs and looked at his mother with a tear streaked face.

Kushina wiped his tears, "Mommy is sorry too…for not talking such a long time" Kushina said and Naruto immediately hugged her naked body and Kushina also wrapped her arms around him tightly and they cried silently while Naruto wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face in her cheek near her ear.

Kushina sighed, "But Naruto, You shouldn't have done that" she said as she caressed his back and Naruto nodded, "I never thought about how it would hurt you" he said and Kushina nodded, "I know but baby, why did you think about Sasuke like that. From what I have observed he is nothing like what you think of him. He is a good kid and can be a great friend" she said and Naruto sighed in her ear making her shiver.

"Mom, I-I am observing him since his fifth birthday. His actions towards you are…well…I don't like them. It's like he wants to ta-take you from me and dad. Whenever he is around you he just keeps looking at you with weird faces. You can say it jealousy but it's just how it is. He hates me and if you don't believe me than start observing his actions towards you from now on and you will know. His intentions are not good towards our family. He thinks-" , "Whoa- Whoa, Naruto, honey….It's nothing like that. You are just over thinking things, okay" she said as she caressed his head.

Naruto sighed, "You don't believe me huh. Can I ask you to do something" he asked and Kushina nodded.

"Okay, then from now on whenever Sasuke visits, just observe his expressions, actions. That's all" he said and Kushina nodded, "Okay, I will do that but you will have to do something for me too okay" she said and Naruto nodded. "Just trust me and stop spying on me" Kushina said and Naruto immediately pulled back and looked at her, "I am not spying on you anymore" he defended immediately.

Kushina smirked and pinched his cheek, "Oh really, then who sends clones to bring water every hour when Sasuke is here. Who drinks a bottle of water every hour" Kushina said and Naruto looked down.

Kushina smiled, "It's okay, I am not angry at you" she said and Naruto looked at her with tears welling up in his eyes. Kushina leaning down kissed his forehead.

"You-You won't stop talking to me again" he asked as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Never….but I will slap you if you do something like this again" she said with a smirk and Naruto smiled and nodded as he sniffled.

Kushina wiped his tears and lifted his face up by his chin and leaning down softly put a kiss on his lips.

Naruto closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and pushed his lips harder against his mother's making Kushina surprise.

Naruto wasn't novice in things related to females but still it was an instinctual action on his part after her lips touched his. He had read several of Jiraiya's books and had full knowledge of women and things related to them.

So when Kushina touched her lips to his Naruto reciprocated the kiss, kissing her harder. And even though Kushina was a bit surprised she let go thinking of it as his making up for the lost time with her and closed her eyes and reveled in the kiss as she tasted her son's lips and he tasted his mother's lips.

The kiss lasted for several minutes and then they broke the kiss and looked at each other with flushed faces but little smiles.

"I-I want to do that again" he said and without waiting Kushina's reply crashed his lips to her again. Kushina was surprised again but she sighed inwardly and thought to let him do what he wanted, maybe he was getting amorous after talking to her after such a long time and if she thought seriously she also didn't want him to leave her arms.

Naruto kissed her lips and then licked with his tongue which made Kushina shiver. And even though Kushina was returning the intense kiss she wondered where the hell did he learned this type of kiss. Kushina was getting horny from the kiss but she was controlling her moans.

After three or four minutes, they broke the kiss with flushed face and looked at each other. Naruto was smiling but Kushina was too shocked to say anything but she managed, "Where did you learn this type of kiss" she asked and Naruto grinned, "I learned it from Jiraiya's books. I also learned another type of kiss. Let me show you" Naruto revealed and before Kushina could say anything he crashed his lips to hers again but this time he didn't stop. First he kissed her lips then slowly licked them with his tongue and then slowly probed her lips open with his tongue and inserted his tongue in her mouth making Kushina gasp with wide eyes. He rubbed her tongue with his for a few seconds and then started to lick the insides of her cheeks. And then she felt like something grabbed her tongue and wanted to suck it out of her mouth. She felt something shoot in her body and she moaned as her eyes rolled back but moments later she felt horrified at what happened but this type of kiss…it was the best she had ever felt from just a kiss. May be because it was her son.

Kushina wanted to stop her son from sucking her tongue like that. Not even Minato had done something like that though they have kissed tongue to tongue but Naruto's was too intense with a lot of tongue in action. It was like he found something new to play with and he was exploiting every part of it, completing ravaging it as he liked, to his heart's content.

She moaned again and just moments later Naruto broke the kiss as he panted with flushed face, "Damn, my jaw started to hurt. It was my first kiss" he said as he caressed his jaw and looked at his mother.

Kushina's eyes were closed and she was sweating and panting with a flushed face. She slowly opened his eyes. She had heard Naruto speaking about his first kiss.

She sighed, "You have been kissing me on the lips since you were five. How is this your first kiss" she asked as she collected her breath. It was too intense and not to mention that that kiss shouldn't have happened.

"I mean it was my first kiss with open mouth" he answered making Kushina go, "Ohh….".

"Naruto, you shouldn't kiss your mother like that. I mean with open mouth" she said and Naruto's face turned to sad, "Why, did I do something wrong. Mom, didn't you like it. I liked it very much. I am sorry mom if you didn't like it" Naruto said in panic making Kushina sigh.

Kushina put a hand on Naruto's head. Now it was really hard to make him understand, "Naruto, it's okay, I liked it …..very much but-" , "Then let's do it once again" Naruto exclaimed and started to lean up but Kushina stopped him, "No, we can't do it again" Kushina said strictly making Naruto's face change again which made her feel bad, "Naruto, Honey, Mother and son shouldn't kiss like that" Kushina tried to explain but Naruto looked down, "But if we liked it then why can't we do it again. I want to do it again and again" he stopped as he looked at his mother's face which was strict.

"I-I am sorry I won't kiss you again" he said slowly as tears welled up in his eyes and breaking the hug stood up making Kushina's eyes go wide. Naruto then got out of the tub and went to his room.

Kushina was still stunned from what she saw when Naruto stood up and it was his hard cock which had been poking her belly for a while but she didn't realize it and then she remembered how Naruto went out of the bathroom, "Damn…." She cursed and decided to go and see him after getting dressed.

Kushina wore a simple shirt and panties and went to see her son in his room. She knocked on the door and then entered inside and saw him under the covers. She sighed and then smiled at his childishness. She walked up to the bed and got under the covers and lay down as she hugged him from behind pushing her large melons in his back which he felt clearly.

"Hey…." Kushina said but didn't get any response. She sighed.

"I am sorry. Okay" she said and still didn't get any response. She hugged him tighter and put her leg over his legs and buried her face in his hairs, "You know, I said what I said because a mother and son shouldn't kiss like that. Only lovers kiss like that…like your dad and me" she tried to explain.

"So…you don't love me" Naruto replied in a low voice making Kushina go wide eyes, "I-It's not like that, sweetie. I love you more than anything. I love you as much as I love your dad" Kushina replied as she squeezed his developing body to her own.

"So you love dad, you can kiss him like that but you love me but you cannot kiss me like that. Mom, I am not a kid anymore and don't try to make a fool out of me" he replied with a sad and rough tone which surprised Kushina. It was a situation she didn't know how to get out of.

Kushina didn't know what to say to him so she said it, "Honey, I love you….what can I do to prove it to you" she asked and immediately felt like she made a mistake and Naruto's answer confirmed it, "Kiss me with a lots of tongue and prove that you love me" Naruto said as he turned his body and looked at his stunned mother. Kushina looked back at him with a, what to do now look.

She sighed in the end and gave up, "Okay but it's not fair Naruto, asking a mother to prove her love to you" she said a bit sadly and closing her eyes slowly leaned down.

Naruto looked at her face and at that moment he realized why Sasuke was attracted to her. She was just so beautiful with a beautiful and hot body that any women would die to get and men would die to have in their arms.

He closed his eyes and their lips touched and they kissed sensually as they tasted each other's lips. Naruto lifted his hand and entangled it in her hair and deepened the kiss by slowly opening his mouth. Kushina also opened her mouth and slowly they started to suck on each other's tongues.

Naruto's grip in her hairs tightened and Kushina's grip on his body as they both moaned in the kiss. They licked each other's mouth thoroughly and then sucked their tongues. Naruto's hand came down to her shoulder and Kushina started to rub his hard body.

Kushina was panting hard and she was losing her mind in the intense kiss, it was mind blowing for both of them. They were sucking each other's mouth like no tomorrow, exchanging their saliva and drinking it. It was messy and Kushina's hair had already become a mess by Naruto hard caressing.

None of them knew what was going on. They were just doing whatever their bodies were telling them to do. Naruto had no reason to stop and Kushina didn't know what to do. If it were someone else she wouldn't have gotten in this situation but it was her own son and she knew that it was her own son that's why she felt so vulnerable and helpless against the pleasure which was being injected in her whole body through her mouth and her nipple and pussy were tingling.

Suddenly she moaned loudly when Naruto's hand grabbed her breast and sank his little fingers in the firm flesh. Kushina moaned and Naruto moaned as his hips started to gyrate against her belly.

It continued for two more minutes, kissing lips, licking lips, sucking tongues, exchanging salivas, kneading breasts and gyrating hips with each other and then they both moaned loudly in the kiss and Naruto felt an intense pleasure in his penis. It spurted a few times and then it stopped.

Kushina felt like her pussy wouldn't stop cumming. She came and came and came and that was just from the kiss and breast massaging.

The kiss broke and they panted hard with their face flushing hard. They both stared at the ceiling. It was nothing to Naruto. He had read it in the books but he didn't know that it can be so much pleasurable and he didn't read anywhere that a mother and son cannot do something like this.

Kushina knew she had crossed a line and even though it provided such intense pleasure that she never felt, it was wrong. She looked at her son and found him smiling. She sighed, "Are you satisfied. Do I need to prove anything else" she asked in a sad tone and Naruto sighed, "Mom, you didn't need to prove anything in the first place. I know you love me" he said and Kushina looked at him with narrowed eyes, "So you manipulated me. I didn't know you can be so cunning with your own mom. I feel played" she said in a hurt tone and Naruto immediately put his palm on her cheek and kissed lightly on her lips and smiled, "Mom, I love you so much that I will do anything for you. I read all these things in Jiraiya's books and I have this curious feeling in me for a very long time and I have no girlfriend so I just thought to do it with you. I know I shouldn't have done this. You would have done this even if I had just told you my curiosity but however I am really sorry if I hurt you and What can I do to make it up to you" Naruto explained his feelings to her and she sighed.

"I didn't know you can give speeches like that but you are right if you would have told me I might have helped you with your curiosity but you didn't so like you said you will do as I say and right now I don't have anything that you could do so let's save it for later but from now on if you have any curiosity I will help you" Kushina said and Naruto smiled, "Promise" he asked and Kushina nodded, "Promise" wondering why he seemed so happy and then her eyes widened, "Hey, I didn't mean it like that" she tried to explain herself but Naruto buried his face in her breasts.

"I know what you mean mom, don't worry" he said and she sighed again.

They laid like that for a minute then Naruto spoke, "I think I peed in my pants" he said and Kushina giggled, "You have been reading JIraiya's books and you didn't even know what that is. It is called semen" she explained and Naruto nodded, "You mean cum" he said and Kushina coughed, "Umm…y-yeah….that" she answered and then Naruto got up startling Kushina, "I need to change" he said and got naked immediately and ran to the bathroom.

Kushina sighed and then smiled, "phew…" she exhaled and fell back down. She decided to go change. She had also ruined her panties. So she got up and removing her cloths went to the bathroom behind Naruto.

It was the first incident which initiated their hidden and forbidden relationship. After this incident, in the evening, whenever they bathed together they would make out heavily in the bathtub, obviously initiated by Naruto while groping each other. Kushina knew that it wouldn't take much to go all the way so she talked to Naruto and made a line which no one was allowed to cross and Naruto abide by the rules or Kushina said that they would stop whatever they were doing.

So it continued like that, making out became a daily thing for them and sometimes they would cum just from rubbing each other. Kushina told him about masturbating and Naruto asked her to teach how to do it so first time Kushina did it with her hands and got him off. His cock was pretty big considering his age and she knew at an older age it would tear pussies apart so she couldn't help fantasizing about getting fucked by a cock like that and would cum immediately.

After her first hand job to Naruto she started to give him hand job on Naruto's insistence though Kushina didn't let Naruto touch anywhere below her waist he was free to do anything to her upper body and Naruto took full advantage of it. He used on her upper body whatever he learned from the books. And with time they did everything like handjob, blowjob, titjob, deep throat as Naruto played and sucked, kneaded, bit her nipples, and ravaged them and did whatever he could with her breasts and her perfect pink nipples. He liked to bite them and so did Kushina. It would make her cum in seconds.

They didn't did all that in a day or in a month. They crossed these lines gradually over the year but Kushina didn't let Naruto touch her below the waist and it was okay with Naruto but Kushina was often left unsatisfied so she decided to let Naruto have oral access to her pussy as his tenth birthday gift.

So when Naruto turned ten they did everything they could except her pussy penetrated by his dick. He was allowed to use his hands, fingers, mouth, tongue but not his dick and Naruto was fine with it.

Naruto didn't worry about Sasuke again ever. He knew his mother was his and his dad's and nobody was going to take her from them. But Kushina did what Naruto had told her to do and that was to observe Sasuke's actions but they seemed all normal to her except a few like she caught him looking at her and her breasts but she let go of it. What could she say to Sasuke when her own son was ravaging her body on daily basis? But she kept an eye on him.

So he turned ten and it was time to switch training teacher. It was now Kushina's turn to teach Naruto and she was all ready for it. She had already prepared Naruto's schedule. Naruto was already better at most of the thing. His physical abilities were great and he was excellent in chakra uses as well as Jutsu uses. He was better in all the fields.

So the day came when Naruto stood in front of his mother in the training field. Jiraiya had returned to his spying duties and Minato had gone to his office.

Naruto looked at his mother and smirked as he drank the sight of her body. She looked hotter today in her black sports bra which accentuated her big breasts and a half pant which showed her long creamy legs. Naruto's dick hardened immediately and Kushina noticed it. She had gotten used to his lecherous and dirty looks which were indication that he was in mood for something sexual but too bad today she was not in the mood. Her mood was set only on training so she walked up to him and bonked him on the head removing his grin, "When I am training, there will be no sexual activity between us" she announced strictly and Naruto looked at her like she had two heads, "Are you serious, you are wearing this sports bra which tells me that your boobs are screaming to get squeezed the milk out of them and you are saying that there will be no activity" he blurted in shock but Kushina didn't deter and in a few seconds Naruto sighed, "Okay, Let's start" he said and took the stance.

Kushina nodded and started the training.

Minato had taught him Namikaze fighting style and Kushina was going to teach him Uzumaki fighting style, both public and private styles.

So started Naruto's hard and torturous journey in which he would be ploughed in to the ground by his mother hundreds times in a day but stood up just to see those jiggling boobs which wanted to get burst from that sports bra. Naruto just wanted to throw her on the ground and fuck those juicy tits senseless until he was out of the steam.

While Kushina was training him, their evening bath sexual sessions continued. One month passed, and Minato asked her to spare some time for Sasuke's training too. She refused immediately but Minato sighed and implored to her. He could understand her but he had promised Fugaku that Kushina would teach Sasuke basics of the sealing and some Uzumaki fighting style.

Minato suggested Kushina to teach Naruto and Sasuke together but Kushina reasoned that it couldn't work because she taught Naruto private and secret Uzumaki Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu, which she couldn't teach Sasuke and Minato couldn't disagree with her.

In the end it was decided that she will spare three days a week and two hours a day, between six to eight in the evening.

Kushina sighed because she knew that now she wouldn't be able to bath with her son in the evening after his training because she would end his training at 5:30 and at six Sasuke would arrive. Half hour wasn't enough for them for the session.

Naruto didn't accept the situation, again reminding his mother about what had happened because of Sasuke in past and he knew that it was all Sasuke's plan to get closer to his mother. Kushina tried to calm him down and he did but only from outside but inside he couldn't calm down.

So the arrangement continued for another month with Sasuke's training added to Kushina's daily schedule. Naruto was observing Sasuke because he was at home when Kushina taught Sasuke sealing. He could keep an eye on him but Kushina taught Sasuke taijutsu in the training ground so when it was the first day of her teaching Sasuke, Naruto went in her room when she was getting ready.

Naruto entered inside and saw her pulling out her training cloths from the cupboards. He noticed that she had freshly showered. He saw her wearing her sports bra and half pants which made Naruto narrow his eyes. He immediately walked up to her startling her and handed her a bra which made Kushina raise her eyebrows, "What is this" she asked and Naruto looked at her, "Wear this under your sports bra because I know your sports bra is not enough to contain your boobs and I don't want that bastard to see your tits flopping on your chest like you are being fucked" Naruto said and immediately walked out leaving a bewildered Kushina.

Kushina sat down on the bed and sighed. She didn't allow Naruto that kind of language and she would have admonished him if he had stayed in the room. She knew about the sports bra and she knew why her son said what he just said.

She sighed and looked at the clock. It was still fifteen minutes for Sasuke to arrive. So she immediately got dressed in the bra and replaced the sports bra with a tee shirt and went in Naruto's room.

Naruto was lying on his bed as he looked at the ceiling. Kushina went in and jumped on the bed on her son and laid above him as her huge rack rested on his chest.

Naruto looked at her, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that" he apologized and Kushina smiled and wrapped her arms around his body and switched their position. Now she was on her back and her son laid above her. He put his head on her breasts and closed his eyes as Kushina played with his hairs.

"You know, I understand your frustration and I also don't like it but this is what it is. We can't do anything about it but I have thought of something" she said and Naruto looked at her, "What is that" he asked and Kushina smiled, "Well, it may not compensate for our bathing sessions but it will be enough…I guess" she sighed, "We can do some of the things in training ground while training" she said and a big smile appeared on his face. He immediately smothered his face in her boobs and shouted, "You are the best mom" and Kushina just giggled.

So the training continued but now with some fun activities involved. It made the training all the better and fun.

Kushina also started to teach Sasuke and she was sure that her son was right about him because she would sweat while training and then her tee-shirt would become semitransparent and clung to her body revealing her bra and Sasuke's eyes would occasionally wander to her breast area. She also noticed that after one hour when she would shower and come out of the bathroom he would have a full blown erection but she was surprised that he didn't do anything to conceal it. She was sure that he wanted her to notice but it only irked her.

But she was human and Sasuke was a kid so it was impossible to not touch him like smiling at him, patting on the back, ruffling his hairs and sometimes kissing on the cheeks.

And though it was normal for Kushina, it wasn't for Naruto.

So it continued for the whole year and even though Naruto and Kushina would engage in sexual activities while training, Naruto was getting frustrated at Sasuke's advances towards his mother which apparently she didn't notice but he did notice his hand on her naked arm squeezing it, his hand on her thighs, shoulders and such actions which made Naruto irritated.

They turned eleven and training continued until a month before Naruto's twelfth birthday. It was a day when he saw Sasuke after his mother went to prepare tea after giving Sasuke some seals.

Sasuke smirked and immediately grabbed his hard erection and rubbed it, "God…this is torture. She is so close to me and yet so far" he said to himself and turned towards the kitchen, "I so wanted you to wrap those red lips of yours around my cock and blow me. Shit I can just cum by imagining it" he mumbled it and immediately got to the seal when Kushina came back.

Naruto saw him and it made him angry but he couldn't do anything. He saw his mother and the urge to just make her his bubbled up but he sighed because he couldn't do anything about it but soon he got the opportunity.

It was Saturday and Naruto and Kushina lay in the bath. Kushina had her eyes closed as she rested her head over the edge of the tub and relaxed. Naruto lay above her, his arms wrapped around her as his head rested on her juicy tits.

Kushina opened her eyes and looked at her son. He seemed sullen which made her wonder, "Naruto, honey, what's up. You seem dejected" Kushina asked and Naruto sighed, "What made you think that" he asked and Kushina grinned, "Because if you weren't dejected you would have been fucking the spit out of my mouth and beating my pillows and eating my pussy…So what's up" she asked as she lifted his head towards herself and looked at him.

Naruto smiled, "Did you notice your language" he asked and Kushina grinned, "Well…can't I use that with you. You are the only one I can say things like this and feel free to say or do whatever I want…..but the question is what's up with you" she again turned it towards him.

Naruto sighed and rested his chin on her upper breast and looked at her, "Mom, I love you" he said and Kushina smiled, "I love you too". Naruto nodded, "Mom, recently I have been thinking about….well…you know…I mean…we have done everything sexually except….well…sex. So…." He sighed as his eyes wandered to the side because he knew his mother have already understood what he want to say.

He looked at her again, "Mom, I want to be one with you. I want to go all the way with you. I want to make love to you and I want to make you… mine….sorry" he said and looked away waiting for the response.

Kushina thought for a minute then looked at him, "It's because of Sasuke right?" she asked but Naruto didn't say anything which confirmed it.

Kushina sighed, "It seems like you don't trust me" Kushina said further making her son look at her, "I trust you more than anyone….its' just I have these feeling when I saw you with him" he replied and Kushina sighed.

"It doesn't happen when I am with your dad and you know we make love occasionally" Kushina questioned again and Naruto sighed.

"Dad….. is a different matter. I understand it. He is my dad and your husband and he has full rights do to whatever he wants to do with you and I understand it. It's just whenever I see you with him. I…"he stopped and Kushina sighed.

There was silence in the bathroom. Then Kushina broke it, "let me think about it" she said and Naruto nodded and looked at her with a smile as he nodded.

They got out of the water and went into their rooms to sleep.

Naruto didn't ask her again and Kushina didn't answer him so he assumed her answer as no. it made him sad but again he couldn't do anything. Their daily sexual activities continued in which Kushina gave him a blowjob daily before starting the training and in the rest time they would make out and would made each other cum by doing anything except fucking.

So after one month Naruto's birthday arrived and like always Minato and Kushina threw a party in which Sasuke's parents came but not Sasuke.

Naruto's birthday party ended and everyone went to their homes leaving Minato, Kushina and Naruto alone.

It was 12:30am so Minato stood up. He was feeling tired and he also had to leave on a trip to Suna tomorrow. So he decided to go and sleep, "Kushina, I am going to sleep because you know I have to leave early tomorrow" he said and Kushina nodded, "Okay, I have already packed your bag. You just have to wake up, get ready and leave….what about the breakfast. You don't eat anything in the morning" Kushina said and Minato thought for a minute and yawned, "I will eat something in the way" He said and Kushina walked up to him, "Okay, I will stay with Naruto tonight" she said and Minato nodded, "Okay but don't be up all night" he suggested and Kushina grinned, "Come on Minato, it's his birthday and we are not going to sleep tonight" she replied and Minato sighed and nodded and after kissing her went to sleep.

Kushina turned to her son who was opening his gifts. A smirk formed on her face as she walked up to her son and sat down beside him.

Naruto looked at her, "Mom, you didn't give me any gift today" Naruto asked and Kushina's grin widened, "I will give you now" she said and before a confused Naruto could say anything she immediately grabbed his head and smashed her lips to his and without wasting time thrust her tongue in his mouth and started to suck and lick his tongue and the insides of his mouth.

Naruto regained his posture and started to return the kiss. He wrapped his left arm around her back and entangled his right hand in her lustrous hairs and pushed her face more in his own deepening the kiss. It didn't take much to turn it into a slopping and slurping mess. Spit and saliva dripped from their mouths and chins. Kushina had never kissed anyone like that and neither Naruto.

Kushina pushed Naruto on the sofa and lay down on top of him and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. She unbuttoned his shirt and breaking the kiss moved down to his neck and left a trail of kisses their and moving down to his stomach she removed his pants with the boxers and threw it aside leaving a naked naruto under her and a rock hard cock pointing at the ceiling. The veins were bulging on his cock and it looked bigger than usual. Kushina licked her lips leaned down and without any foreplay devoured his cock in her throat and stayed like that.

Kushina could feel the throbbing of the cock in her throat. It was pulsing and stretching her throat. Naruto looked down and looked at the face of his mother. It was pure lust and those luscious red lips were wrapped around his cock. He could even feel the tightness of her throat.

Naruto noticed that quarter part of his cock was still out of her mouth. So he grabbed the back of her head and slammed her face down on his thick cock pushing his cock deeper inside his mother's mouth and it was the best feeling.

Kushina stayed like that for a few seconds and then lifted her head spiting a slicky cock from her mouth. She looked at her son with lust crazed eyes, "let's go to your room" she said and stood up and started to walk towards Naruto's room. Naruto stood up and jumped on her back wrapping his arms and legs around her body and grabbed her big juicy breasts from behind and started to knead them as he bit on her neck from behind.

Kushina found it hard to walk to Naruto's room. Naruto's hands on her breasts and his teeth on her neck were sending sweet sensations in her body. So collecting her willpower she raced to his room and locked the room and threw Naruto on the bed and looked at him.

Naruto sat on the bed on his knees and looked at his mother glaring lustily at him. He looked at her hot body which was ready to be fucked. He stood up again and jumped on her again and wrapped his arms around her like before and kissed her hard.

Kushina moved and fell down on the bed with her son atop her kissing her lips like he was hungry for a long time.

Naruto broke the kiss and leaned up and looked at her. Both of them were panting. Naruto leaned back and sat on her stomach as he grabbed her dress from her breasts with both hands and ripped it completely and threw it aside. Kushina didn't complain. She was not in the situation to complain. She moaned just as Naruto started to chew and suck on her hard juicy nipples like a madman. He grabbed both of her tits in his hands and ravaged them with his hands and mouth. He sucked them, licked them bit them chew them and pulled them around by her nipples making Kushina moan loudly and buck her hips in the air.

Naruto turned back and ripped her panties and sat down between her legs and spread them wide as he looked at a panting and gasping Kushina. Naruto then looked at her pussy which was red and leaking profusely and without waiting Naruto clamped his mouth on her pussy and inserted his tongue inside making Kushina buck her hips in the air, she moaned, "Ohhh….fuck….unngh..".

Naruto kept eating her out and Kushina continued moaning, "N-Naruto, that's so good ahh…yes… baby, eat me…fuck…eat your… mother. Suck my pussy…..ohhh…ahhh" she moaned and closed her eyes but Naruto stopped before she could cum. He looked at her and she looked at him in confusion. Naruto sat down between her thighs and lined his cock with her pussy, "Are you ready" he asked and Kushina nodded, "Yes, fuck me, fuck your mother" she whimpered as Naruto rubbed the head of his cock over the slit of her pussy.

Naruto put the head of his cock at her pussy's entrance and slowly pushed the head inside and Kushina groaned, "Oh fuck….shit…you are so big and fat….and it's so damn good…." Kushina wailed her feelings and Naruto smiled and without warning slammed his whole cock in her sopping wet pussy to the hilt lodging the head of his cock in the cervix opening.

Kushina gasped so much that for a moment she felt like her breath wouldn't return. The slight sweet pain and the unbridled pleasure in her whole body just consumed her and she screamed as she squirted so hard that it sprayed Naruto all over.

Naruto looked at his gasping mother and at her convulsing pussy. He smirked and grabbing her thighs started to batter her pussy and started a madly wild fuck session which Kushina had never had and Naruto might never had in his future. Naruto fucked her senseless and ridiculously. He kept slamming her pussy and Kushina kept moaning his name and screaming the pleasure in her pussy all night.

Five hours later they both fell down exhausted not only bodily but their cock and pussy were also tired.

Sheets were ripped, pillows were torn, there were bites and teeth marks all over their bodies, and their bodies were drenched in each other's cum. It was a messy and nasty fuck session for both of them. They did everything they could think of. They plundered each other's bodies. They didn't care if they were eating their own cum from other's cock or pussy. Naruto kissed her immediately after cumming in her mouth and she kissed him immediately after spraying his mouth. Naruto even fucked her ass several times until it gaped. Her pussy were already gaping, her womb was full of cum and was leaking on the ripped sheets. Their screams, wails, moans gasps were so loud that Kushina had to put a sound seal in the room. The bed was creaking and the wall plaster behind the head board was cracked. The mattress was soaked in their cum and sweat.

Just as they fell down on the bed their eyes closed and they fell asleep.

At eight in the morning Kushina's eyes snapped open. She looked to her side and came face to face with Naruto's limp cock. And then what happened in the night came to her.

She sighed and groaned. Her whole body ached, from head to toe. Her pussy and nipples were hurting the most but she smiled remembering the night, "It was worth it. I never knew this side of sex and it was bombastic" she muttered and lifted her body supporting on her elbows and take a look at her own body, "Wow, so many bites and…..so much cum. It looks like we have fought a sex war" she said and fell back down. She could barely move her body. She knew Minato must have gone already so she decided to stay in the bed until Naruto woke up.

After five minutes later Naruto opened his eyes and what happened in the night came to him. He smiled and looked to the side and found his mother looking at him, "Slept good" she asked and Naruto chuckled, "After such a workout there is no way I wouldn't have slept good" he answered and lifting his hand put it on his mother's cheek, "Thanks mom" he said and Kushina grinned, "It's okay. I am happy that we gave our self to each other completely and it was outstanding" she said and Naruto slowly sat down and looked at the wasted body of his mother and felt his cock immediately hardening. Kushina grinned and chuckled as she grabbed his cock making it throb in her hand. They looked at each other as Kushina started to slowly pump his cock making Naruto moan.

Naruto grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down and spreading her legs started to fuck her again. Again started a session of wild fuck. He slammed his cock in her pussy as hard and as fast as he could making her holler at the top of her lunges. Her pussy walls wrapped themselves around his cock tightly and his cock scraped against them with every savage thrust.

This session continued till twelve in the afternoon and this time the bed was broken. All of its four legs were down but it didn't affect their lust crazed sex session. They didn't stop until they couldn't go at it again. Her pussy and his cock were sore.

They lay on broken bed and looked at the ceiling. Kushina made a clone to cook something for them. After eating they rested for an hour and then decided to take a bath.

They again fucked each other mindlessly in the shower for five more hours till six and suddenly the doorbell rang making them stop the session.

"It must be Sasuke" Kushina panted and Naruto sighed and shrugged. Kushina stood up and donned a robe and went to open the gate. She opened the gate and saw Sasuke standing there, "Hi, Aunt Kushina" he greeted with a smile.

Kushina smiled and cleared his throat of any residual cum, "Umm….Sasuke…I think we will have to cancel today's class" she said making Sasuke's eyes widen, "What why" he asked making Kushina sigh, "Well, I don't feel well. I am tired and sore all over. So I decided to take rest today" she said and felt Naruto's cum drip on her thigh from her overflowing pussy and trail down to her legs and on the ground. She clenched her pussy hoping it will stop but it didn't. She looked at Sasuke, "Okay, Sasuke, come in next class" she said and slammed the door closed and immediately threw the robe and ran into her son's room to start another session.

Sasuke wondered what happened to her and what what that yellowish cream like thing on her cheek.

It continued like that. They ate, rested and fucked each other senseless. The fucking only stopped when Sasuke came for training. Kushina said that she couldn't give him taijutsu training because she was too tired for it. Sasuke wondered why she was so tired every day. She only taught him sealing and sent him home after one hour and would immediately shed her cloths and run to her son's room and fuck each other like animals. He also wondered about the smell.

It lasted till the day before Minato returned. All of her holes were stretched and gaped and Kushina decided to stop the fucking for a few days so that their bodies could recuperate. So they stopped everything while continuing some light activities like making out, blowing him and eating her, sucking her nipples and all that.

After one month having sex was the new task in their daily sex activities and they wouldn't stop until they have made each other cum at least three times. The first time they would fuck when Kushina would go to wake him up. Second time before starting the training, third time in the afternoon and fourth time in their bath sessions.

So Minato returned and life continued for the mother and son. They would fuck each other whenever they have time. Naruto even had sex with her in his school and it was the most thrilling, exciting experience they have ever had. The excitement of getting caught was too much for both of them but they succeeded.

Now came Sasuke's twelfth birthday and the Namikaze family was invited. It was the morning of Sasuke's birthday. Minato had just left for the office after having breakfast and Naruto was sitting in the living room having some tea that Kushina had made for him. Naruto's eyes fell on the invitation card lying on the table. He grabbed the card and read it. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that it was Sasuke's birthday party card and stared at it for about half minute and then a smirk formed on his face and he threw the card back on the table and finishing his tea placed the cup on the table.

Naruto sighed and looked down at the face of his mother and her outstretched lips around his cock. Naruto grabbed her head and pushed his cock in her throat gagging her. He immediately pulled out completely and stood up and pulled her mother up on the couch and she understood what he was going to do.

Naruto pushed her down on her back and looked down at her and her heaving breasts, "You know, no matter how many times I look at you, I can't get enough of your body" he said and hovered over her. Kushina looked up with a smile, "Then get enough of it, It's all yours" she murmured in a husky voice dripping from lust.

Naruto grabbed her T shirt from her breasts and tore it and threw it aside freeing her gorgeous breasts. He immediately sat down on her stomach and placed his cock between her huge melons. He squeezed his cock by her melons from both sides as he also squeezed her breasts hard and started to fuck her breast.

He fucked her breasts for a few minutes and then stood up and ripped her shorts and again lay above her and without waiting pushed his cock in her hot steaming pussy to the hilt also pushing in her cervix opening a bit and started to fuck her hard. It was always hard. There were rare times when they made actual love. They were always so horny for each other that it was impossible to stop each other from fucking the living daylights out of each other.

After five minutes Naruto came and filled her womb with his white cum and also making Kushina cum. He lay down above her and started to suck on her juicy nipples which were sweaty but he liked them.

After five minutes they got up and after cleaning each other started the training of the day.

It was the evening time and Kushina and Minato were getting ready for the birthday. Minato looked at his wife as she stood naked in the bedroom. Kushina feeling the eyes on her looked at her husband and smiled when she saw the lustful look in his eyes. She turned towards him and grabbing both of her tits pushed them up, "Minato, do you think they are sagging. I am a bit worried about it" she asked knowing well that there was no hint of sagging in her breast.

Minato gulped as he looked at her wife. He felt his body heat up and next moment he was on his wife pushing her against the wall and kissing her hard, "What are you doing. Naruto will hear us" Kushina said but moaned when Minato pushed his knee between her legs.

After fifteen minutes they were done. Kushina sighed, "Now I would have to clean up my body again" Kushina mumbled and went in the bathroom.

When she came out Minato was done getting ready, "I am ready. You too get ready soon" he said with a grin and kushina shook her head and took a jab in his ribs.

Kushina got ready and they went downstairs and waited for Naruto to come downstairs.

Minato looked at her, "What's taking him so long. He gets ready like a woman" Minato said and Kushina smiled, "You know how he is. He can't get his mind straight on one thing. I will go and get him" she said and started to move.

"Okay then, I will be at Ichiraku's. Shikaku is also coming there" Minato said and left after Kushina nodded.

Kushina went in Naruto's room and raised her eyebrow when she saw him laying on his back on the bed naked as his cock directed at the ceiling.

"What are you doing Naruto. Why aren't you getting ready" Kushina asked as she stood there looking at his erect cock which was inviting her.

"Mom, I was thinking about your hot tits and then got hard. I tried to make this go away but failed. Can you help" he said with a grin and kushina sighed, "Seriously" she said and Naruto nodded.

Kushina sighed again and got to work they didn't have much time and since they didn't have time kushina gave him her best intense blowjob which melted his cock and he came. Kushina not wanting to ruin her dress pushed his dick in her throat but felt surprised when Naruto pulled out leaving the tip of his cock on her tongue and spurted whatever was left in his balls.

Kushina looked up at her son confusedly and raised an eyebrow. Naruto smiled, "Can you please Open your mouth and show me" he asked and Kushina opened her mouth and showed him the last spurt on her tongue. She hadn't swallowed it.

Naruto nodded, "Okay, now with your tongue coat your lips in my cum" he said and Kushina thought for a second but then did what he asked and coated her lips in his cum and swallowed the leftover, "What was that all about" she asked as she stood up, "And I can't meet people with the taste of your cum in my mouth and lips" she said and cleared her throat.

"You can wash it before you enjoy party" he said and got ready in five minutes.

"Okay, let's leave" he said and Kushina nodded and they left for the party.

They met Minato at Ichirakus shop and some of their friends and they went to the birthday party. Kushina forgot that her lips were coated with a special lipstick cover.

The Namikaze family entered inside the venue and they made their way straight to Uchiha family.

Naruto looked at the birthday boy smiling with a shine in his eyes. He saw his mother giving the gift to Sasuke and wishing him and giving a kiss on the cheek near his lips. Naruto could see Sasuke looking down her dress in the deep cleavage and the swell of her melons at the top of her breasts.

Naruto sighed and pinched her in the butt making her stand up immediately and move ahead. They started to move towards the food area.

"You can now clean your mouth and lips" Naruto said and Kushina stopped and looked at him with narrowed eyes thinking about what actually happened and when she realized it her eyes widened and she looked at him with a look which Naruto knew all too well.

"Sorry" he said and Kushina sighed and shook her head and then started walking again.

When they were done with the food and drinks the people started to gather on the dance floor and Minato and Kushina also joined them.

Naruto sat on a chair looking at his parents and smiled. He really loved them and his smile disappeared when he realized that he was betraying his father behind his back. He sighed and decided to push the matter aside for the time being and looked around and wandered here and there talking with the people.

After some time he saw Sasuke approaching to the dance floor towards his parents who still were in each other's embrace and dancing. Guessing his intentions Naruto immediately walked up to his parents and tapped his father's back because he was still of small height.

Minato broke the embrace and turned to look at the person.

"Come on dad, I am in the line to dance with mom. You are hogging all the time" Naruto said and Minato and Kushina chuckled and Minato nodded, "Okay, I wouldn't want to hog all the time and its every one's right to dance with a pretty lady" Minato said and walked away after kissing Kushina's cheek and patting Naruto's head.

Naruto immediately wrapped both of his arms around her slender waist tightly and buried his face in her tits which seem like ready to burst from the dress.

Kushina smiled, "Naruto we don't do dance like that" Kushina said and Naruto pulled back and started dancing genuinely with her. He danced for around ten minutes when Sasuke couldn't take it anymore when he saw Naruto's hand on Kushina's ass and lightly squeezing. He knew the dance floor was dim lighted so no one would be able to see it but it couldn't escape from his Sharingan. He walked up to the pair and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto stopped and turned to look at him and raised his eyebrow.

Sasuke just stretched out his hand to Kushina and Kushina looked at Naruto who was looking at her already. Kushina nodded and Naruto sighed and went to sidelines.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and took her hand in his and started to dance. Kushina smiled at him and he felt like he was on cloud nine. He couldn't contain his happiness and hugged Kushina putting his head over her breasts making her sigh, "What's up Sasuke. Don't you want to dance?" she asked and Sasuke loosened his arms and looked up at her face. She was so beautiful and he never wanted her to leave his arms. It was the most sensual experience for him. He felt like he had her and whatever he wanted. He didn't hear her. He didn't hear anything. His full concentration was on her face and the feeling of her soft yet hard body in his arms which unknowingly has been loosened almost by Kushina.

Naruto looked from sidelines and narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Then he sighed, 'I should have left a load of dripping cum in her pussy which Sasuke could smell' he thought inwardly.

Sasuke came out of his reverie when Kushina slapped him lightly, "What's up Sasuke. Are you sleepy" she asked and he smiled, "No, I was just…well…you are looking so beautiful that…", "You look handsome too, you know" she cut him midsentence and Sasuke sighed and thanked her.

"Well….these parties bore me. Don't you feel bored in these parties" he said and Kushina just shrugged, "If you feel bored then stop throwing parties" Kushina suggested in a tone which felt sweet to Sasuke.

"Well…We can't do that, can we? But people at least should do something new. I mean…I am fed up of getting those same gifts every years and I am not even a kid anymore" he said and tried to put his head on her breasts but Kushina held him tight, "Then what kind of gifts do you like. What do you want for your birthday" she asked as she raised her eyebrow.

He grinned and pulled Kushina closer making her gasp in surprise. He looked at her eyes, ''Kushina-san will you give me what I want" he asked in a low but husky voice and with a twinkle in his eye which Kushina knew all too well. He looked at her red lips which looked so tentatively sweet. He licked his lips.

Kushina sighed inwardly, "What do you want" she asked in a tone bordering on irritation but she hided it well.

Sasuke smiled in lust, ''First promise me you will give it to me'' he said almost demanding in anticipation, unable to control his feelings.

Kushina chuckled making Sasuke's grip tighten around her waist and pull her to his hips. He knew she was treating him like a kid again but damn it, couldn't she feel his cock.

''Sasuke, come on, you are not a kid anymore just like you said and it doesn't suit you and also you will be a gennin next year, which would be your first step in adulthood. And now one year before that I think it wouldn't be proper to make a promise like that by an intelligent woman like me. This kind of promise is done with kids" she said slowly so that other dancers could not here her. But she knew very well what Sasuke wanted from her and even though she didn't like that desperate look on Sasuke's face, she couldn't do anything.

She smiled and slightly tightened her arms around him making him smile, "I would have promised it till two years ago when you were a child, but still I would like to hear what you want'' she explained to him in clear terms she didn't want to increase the sexual tension more on Sasuke's part and she could see Sasuke's depression, ''Come on tell me what you want'' she asked again aware of his grip around her waist and his hardness against her thighs.

Sasuke was nervous now. He wanted her, he wanted her to be his, to go on a romantic date with him, talk with him in that lovely voice of her, see her smile and in the end kiss those luscious lips of hers and to make her his, not only physical level but on spiritual level. He wanted to just drown in her raw fragrance that she was emitting but now after hearing her he felt nervous and uncertainty in his mind. The words were just on his tongue but still they were not coming out. His grip loosened and Kushina immediately made an inch of space between them.

Sasuke sighed and looked up at her with desperation in his eyes.

Kushina smiled, ''Aww...come on, come here'' she said as she pulled him in for a hug putting his face in her breasts but not tightly which again made Sasuke disappointed though he himself smothered his face in her soft breasts feeling his cock throb in his pants.

Sasuke's grip tightened again around her as he started to feel dazed in her fragrance. He looked up at her face which seemed like a goddess to him. He smiled and opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything he saw the one thorn of his love life patting Kushina's shoulder.

Kushina looked down to see her son patting her shoulder. Naruto looked at Sasuke smiling and Sasuke looked back at Naruto with hate filled eyes and slowly stepped back and with gritting teeth left the dance floor.

Naruto again like earlier immediately wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face in her soft breasts making Kushina sigh, "Naruto, will you calm down" she said and Naruto sighed and looked up at her, "What was that assh..I mean what was he saying" he asked looking at her as he slowly started to move his hands up and down on her back and slowly moving to her ass as he grabbed her left ass cheek making kushina gasp and she could feel that moistness in her panties.

Kushina sighed, "First keep you hand away from my ass" she almost hissed but then almost moaned making Naruto smile, "Mom, we have done everything, right" he asked as his second hand also went down to her other ass cheek and started to massage them. They felt like dough in his hands in which his fingers sank.

Kushina immediately looked around and found the room was darker than before. She sighed. No one knew what the other was doing but as she narrowed her eyes to look around she was surprised to see that the whole room has turned in an adult club where everyone was just humping the other.

She looked down and found Naruto smirking, "Mom, Can I ask one last thing from you which is related to our sex life" he asked and Kushina was surprised to see a serious look on his face. She raised her eyebrow, "What…." She asked in confusion.

Naruto felt hesitated to her which again surprised her. What could be his wish that he wanted to be fulfilled now and was hesitating so much, "Come on tell me…we have crossed the line of hesitation a long time ago" she urged and Naruto sighed,

Naruto looked at her seriously and then decided to just go for it, "I want you to have my child" he said and Kushina's eyes widened and her voice stuck in her throat. She felt numb. She had already crossed so many lines for him and now…this was ridiculous.

Naruto put his head on her breasts, "Even if you refuse…can you please think about it" he said but Kushina didn't say anything. After a few seconds she wrapped her arms around her son and put her face on his head, "Do you even know what you are asking" she said with a tremble in her voice.

Naruto sighed, "I know….." he stopped. He didn't know what to say.

Kushina sighed, "We have already betrayed your dad on so many levels and now this ….it would be …" she stopped and then sighed again, "You want me to commit ultimate betrayal to your dad" she said in a passive voice and Naruto sighed, "I know, it will be the ultimate betrayal to him by us but he will never know about it so it wouldn't hurt him"

"Would you be able to look your dad in the eyes after making me pregnant" Kushina asked and Naruto sighed and hesitated before answering and imagined his dad standing in front of him but he realized that his mother was right, he couldn't.

They fell silent after that and after a full minute Kushina grinned at Naruto as he looked up at her in confusion. Kushina's grin widened, "But it would be the ultimate hottest thing in the world and just from imagining my womb being impregnated by your cum is making me….oh god…umm…Ah…" she moaned as she felt her pussy cream from the thought.

Naruto looked at her with raised eyebrow. Kushina opened her eyes with a flushed face and looked at he son, "I think…I just came" she said with a weird smile and Naruto's lips stretched in a wide smirk, "So…is it a yes" he asked and Kushina collected her nerves and sighed, "Give me some time to think, no matter what, this is the ultimate betrayal to your dad whom we both love very much" she said and Naruto nodded and hugged her tight.

"Okay…I can't take it anymore. Let's find a dark corner and do it" she panted and Naruto didn't need to think again. He immediately dragged her into a completely dark corner and immediately pulled her dress down freeing her breasts and pulled her dress up from her hips. He pulled out his cock and without waiting slammed his cock to the hilt in his mother's wanton pussy making her moan loudly which was just an addition to the other moanings in the room.

Almost ten months passed after that and Naruto was still waiting for her answer. Their daily life continued like before, full of sexual activities and debauchery. Naruto after that night never raised the topic because he knew if his mother agreed to it then she would say it and if she doesn't then she will stay silent. But sometimes it made Naruto desperate to know, which made him fuck her extra harder. He would hope that she was fertile and wasn't taking any pills but it wasn't so and he knew it.

So he made peace with what he had already and forget that night.

But after seven months when they were having sex in the bathroom Kushina raised the topic.

It was Monday and Sasuke had just left and just as he left Kushina threw her cloths and went into the bathroom where she found her son pumping his cock furiously. Without wasting time she immediately knelt down and took over the pumping and replaced his hands with her hot and wet mouth. Naruto immediately grabbed her head and started to fuck her with all his power and buried his thick and long length in her throat and blasted a load of cum.

After he was done Kushina pulled up and cleaned her mouth and went into the tub filled with hot water. Naruto also got inside the tub and sat down between her legs with his back against her front and rested the back of his head on her breasts.

Kushina wrapped her arms around him and sighed, "Naruto, do you remember that night when you asked me to have your child" she asked and Naruto's eyes widened, "Y-Yes" he answered as his heart started to beat harder. He could even hear his own heartbeat thumping in his ears.

"I have thought long and hard about it" she said but Naruto stayed silent so she continued, "I….can accept it with some conditions" she said and Naruto wondered what conditions she had for him to have his child, "What conditions" he asked.

Kushina sighed again, "Well….you know that I have sex with your father whenever he wants it and whenever I want to have sex with him and I have no intention of stopping it ever" she said and Naruto nodded knowing very well. He also did not want her to stop having sex with his father.

"And you also know that it is the ultimate betrayal to your dad and it's really hard for me to do it to him" she said and Nauto nodded, "I can understand" he replied.

Kushina took a long breath, "So to lessen the guilt I have thought of something"

"Okay, what is it"

"Well….I have entered in my fertile days and I will keep having sex with you but I will also keep having sex with your father and when I get pregnant there will be equal chances of you and your father to be the father of the child. We wouldn't know it so it might be yours or it might be your dads and I would feel less guilty about it and I hope it will also lessen your guilt too. Another thing is you won't ask whose child is it after I get pregnant….so what do you say" she finished and left it on Naruto to decide which he didn't take much longer to do, "Okay, I accept the condition" he said and turned in the water facing her.

They smiled and got out of the water and went into the room. This time they did not have sex, they made love to each other. Sweet, sensual and soul trembling love. Naruto showed her the passionate love he had for her that he was not just a kid anymore. He was ready to be an adult. His kisses on her sweet lips displayed his unending hunger for her. His teeth on her breasts showed her that he was eager to drink her milk again from her pink delicious nipples. His arms around her showed her that he was capable to protect her and the child and most importantly the growing intensity of his thrusts deep inside her showed her how much eager he was to impregnate her, to be a father. And when he released his hot life seed in her womb, filling it to the full, she was sure it was enough to mate with her eggs and to make a new life in her womb.

The day of gennin exams came and Naruto was announced a Gennin as the students waited for their certificate in the class. Naruto wanted to have a fight with Sasuke but he was not paired against him in any matches. But well he was either way happy at completing the first step of his shinobi life.

He looked up and saw Iruka came with the certificates. He got his certificate and immediately ran to his home….to his mother.

Naruto blasted through the door of his house and saw his mother cooking something in the kitchen. She was wearing a white loose shirt and shorts showing her long smooth legs.

Naruto shouted, "MOM" and ran towards her and jumped.

Kushina turned in time to catch him in her arms and immediately hugged him to her body tightly burying her face in his hairs as he buried his face in her neck. She twirled him two times and then stopped and sighed and reveled in the moment.

They stayed like that for a minute and then Kushina put him down on his feet. He looked up and she looked down. He lifted his hand to show her his certificate and Kushina grabbed it and went into the living room while reading it. He had A in everything and Kushina heaved a sigh of relieve as she flopped down on the couch. Naruto stood in front of her.

They again looked at each other with a smile and slowly the smile turned into a smile of lust and then Naruto again jumped at her and kissed her hard as he entangled his hands in her hairs and snaked his tongue in her mouth and she did the same.

It didn't take them to rip each other's cloths and threw them aside. Naruto threw her shirt and shorts aside and lifted her leg and pointed his cock at her pussy as she supported her head on the couch.

Naruto looked at her and immediately penetrated her to the end and started to fuck her with a fast, hard couch breaking speed. And in the end couch broke and they fell down.

They fucked like rabbits, animals with raw passionate lust as their cum, sweat, saliva flew everywhere on the ground. Kushina's flopping breasts and her constantly gushing pussy were the proofs of his speed of his thrusts. Kushina's whole being rocked with a mind-quake whenever her son crashed his hips to hers and smashed his cock in her heated up pussy. It was nothing new but it was always new for them.

Nauto maneuvered her on her hands and knees as he continued to strike his cock head into the walls of her extremely juicy pussy and the opening of her cervix. Naruto had his eyes closed as he held her hips and ploughed in her.

Kushina took his beatings of her pussy which was nothing unusual for her. She lowered down her body onto the elbows and now her nipples started to slid and drag along with the ground with every thrust Naruto made in her stretched pussy which sent new electrical sensations in her body through her nipples and she could feel something leak from her nipples and she was sure it was her milk which was Naruto's favorite. She wondered if he would leave any milk for the baby when it would come to the world.

Naruto opened his eyes and his eyes widened when he saw the window left open. He knew anyone could see them rutting like animals but damn to hell with it, it was impossible for him to interrupt his fucking.

Naruto grabbed her hips tighter, "Mommy, your pussy is gripping me tightly, are you coming again" he asked and slowly patted her ass cheeks and Kushina moaned, "Oh ….fuck god…I have … been cumming nonstop" she moaned and Naruto smiled, "Really….seriously mom you are a slut, a born slut who fucks his own son's cock and cums on it. Do you want to drown my cock" he said panting and grinning at the same time as he started to slowly smack his bottom which also was nothing new. Neither of them talked, Kushina new there was nothing left to hide from her son so she let go of herself and behaved like a complete slut, hungry for cock. Naruto was surprised when she first became vocal and started to scream to fuck her like a dirty, used up slut and whore. He was surprised at first but he shrugged and complied and give her what she wanted.

He smirked, "I think your pussy deserves to be punished. Right slut ….slut mommy" he said and smacked her ass making her gush again on his cock.

Kushina smiled as her tongue came out and she drooled, ''Ah ah ah… fuck your slut mommy harder baby. Punish this pussy for fucking her own son'' Kushina exclaimed as she shrieked in pleasure with every thrust her son Naruto made in her welcoming womb.

''Don't worry, you slut mommy. I am going to punish this pussy...'' he growled and slapped her ass cheek making her pussy squirt on his cock which made Kushina almost jump from the intensity of the orgasm but Naruto held her tight and continued to bang the hell out of her pussy increasing the pleasure to a mind numbing point.

''I will fuck this slutty pussy until this is loose and used and red from all the crashing and smashing it's going to have in its deepest depths from my cock. I will continue to fuck it until I put a baby in there. You have already stopped taking the pills…right'' he said from gritted teeth as it was getting hard for him to control any longer.

Kushina gritted her teeth in pleasure, "F-fuck baby...no...Baby I am not on the pill. Fuck me, breed me, impregnate me, and stuff a baby in my womb….fuck just make me your whore bitch" she screamed as she came hard on his cock and started her journey for another one. Naruto grabbed her hips tighter and ploughed in her pussy like a madman making her thrash every time.

From the window which was left, forgotten, open, Sasuke looked with wide eyes and a tent in his own pants. He was rubbing it from above his zip. He couldn't believe at his own eyes. He couldn't believe that his love could be so dirty, so vile and still so hot. He always thought her to be a prim and proper woman with strict morals who loved her husband and son. How the hell could she turn out like this? She was not his love. She was a sexy beast drowned in lust of carnal desires who was fucking her own son and behaving like a slutty whore. He felt pain in his chest and immediately clutched his chest.

He looked down and saw his own cock straining his pants. He immediately squeezed it as he looked up and saw Naruto pull his mother's hair lifting her head up with one hand and used other hand to grab her flopping udders under her.

Naruto left her hair and grabbed her hanging udders and squeezed them harder making Kushina open her mouth and hanging her tongue out like a bitch again.

Sasuke was infuriated with Kushina now, making faces like a used up whore and like the ones he had only seen in mangas where a mother is taken and have fucked the shit out of her pussy. Her mouth was open in ecstasy emitting pleasurable growls and moans and gasps whenever he pulled on her nipples and slapped and slammed in her tight pussy.

Naruto slowed down and slowly pulled out till his cock head was inside. And grinned widely as his eyes turned to the window. He was a bit nervous when he had sensed his chakra but like before, to hell with it and continued his job and show Sasuke who she belonged.

Sasuke's eyes fell where they were connected. He wanted to close his eyes but couldn't dare as he looked at his fat and long cock going in and out. Her pussy was snug to it and his cock was stretching it beyond limits and for a moment Sasuke felt like someone had jammed his hand there. He knew if it was stretched anymore it will rip.

Naruto again gained speed and started to fuck her like a madman again. Kushina's hairs poured both sides of her face so Sasuke couldn't see it. Naruto wanted him to see it. Her face contorted in ecstasy, his cock going in and out of her pussy and he did. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled up her body and wrapped his arms around her stomach and bounced her on his cock up and down. It was a strenuous position since he was still small but it was enough. He kept bringing her down going deeper and deeper making Kushina's eyes roll back in his head. She was already on the brink of unconsciousness. Her mind was numb and blank and only thing remained was her son's cock and the pleasure in her pussy.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Naruto chang position. And now he saw the look on her face. Utter ecstasy, lost deep in carnal animal pleasure, eyes rolled back, tongue hanging out and the drool dripping from her tongue, emitting pleasurable groans and gasps, her body arched back painfully and her breasts flopping on her body. Sasuke gulped and after a minute Naruto again maneuvered her on her hands and knees.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. It was something he had never in his wildest dreams comprehended. He just wanted to love her, to have her around and bask in her presence. It pained his chest and he could feel the moistness in his eyes. May be it was brutal to separate her from her family but…..Suddenly his eyes widened when he felt a sticky mess in his fingers and then he realized he was pumping his own dick and he had already cum and Naruto was still pounding his mother. It made him more humiliated. He looked at her face contorted in pleasure by repetitive mind shattering orgasms.

Sasuke could only remember a word which he had read in adult comics, Euphoric, but It was more than that. It was Nastily delicious.

And Naruto could only think of one word as he kept fucking her, 'mine'.

She screamed again which was music to Naruto's ears and for Sasuke like acid in his ears. His eyes fell on her single flopping tit which was oozing some liquid.

But breasts only milked when the woman would be pregnant. Sasuke thought.

His mind and sanity, whatever left of it was in shambles now. Her milk leaking tit were proof that she was knocked up already and he didn't even need to guess whose seed was it.

Naruto looked down and his eyes widened when he saw her lactating which made him to reach almost to his climax. Naruto now smiled knowing that she was pregnant. And couldn't control himself anymore and came in her pussy like a hose.

Sasuke saw Naruto tense and then slam wildly in her pussy and then stop and then fell back panting and Kushina fell down in the pond of their mixed fluids and her pussy gushed with Naruto's cum. Sasuke was surprised to see it. How could someone cum so much.

After a minute Kushina regained her senses and sat up.

Sasuke saw Kushina sat up and turn on her knees while panting slowly and move towards her son like a bitch on all fours and when she reached him she nuzzled his now limp cock. Took it in her hands and cleaned it. She kissed the tip and pumped it a few times to bring out whatever was left inside. But this time she rubbed it on her lips and teeth and sat up straight and Naruto looked at her and laughed, ''You are really a slut mom. What would Sasuke think if he knew you kissed him with these same lips'' he said as he pinched her nipple making her moan. The leaking milk didn't go unnoticed by him this time.

''Well I am your slut and who the hell cares about what Sasuke thinks'' Kushina said as she sat down beside her son taking a breather.

Naruto chuckled again, ''But you know it was the most erotic experience when last year you kissed Sasuke with my cum painted on your lips'' he said and Sasuke immediately had to move. He almost puked and felt nauseous. He felt his body temperature rose and his body turn red. Fuck, he groaned. He felt utterly humiliated. He wanted to scratch his cheek off of any residual touch of her lips but he knew there was nothing there. He immediately left the window.

Naruto took her hand making her look at him, "Mom, You are pregnant, I think" he said with an emotional voice making Kushina smile. She looked at him lovingly, "I know already" she said and Naruto narrowed his eyes, "And you didn't tell me" he asked a bit hurt.

Kushina put a hand on his cheek and smiled, "I wanted to tell you today when you becomes a Gennin" she said and Naruto smiled, "Okay"

They sat there for a few more seconds and then Kushina stood up, "Let's clean up and plan for the baby" she said with a wink and Naruto's smile widened as much as it could.

Kushina went to the bathroom leaving Naruto in the living room. Naruto sighed and turned to look at the window, "Don't you ever try to come near my mother again or else….you will feel something much worse than what you just felt. We were kids till now but from now on…." He smirked as he narrowed his eyes, "I will fucking destroy you" he said to the open window.

"NARUTO, ARE YOU COMING OR NOT"

Naruto heard his mother calling for him. He smiled with lust, "I AM COMING" he shouted back and looked down to see his cock getting up again to do the job and then ran to the bathroom.

End.

 **A/N: Next chapter of my story 'Don't You Dare' will still take some time in completing and updating.**

 **Reviews are welcome. Thanks**


End file.
